


Glorfindel and Erestor (Fanart)

by Pieohpah



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieohpah/pseuds/Pieohpah





	Glorfindel and Erestor (Fanart)

Here an earlier work I made about 5 years ago:  
Glorfindel and Erestor

 

[](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Piehole7/media/erestfin_zpspoyyuakx.jpg.html)

*pencil*


End file.
